


It's Just A Saying

by Mysticmcknight, Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: The turn of a phrase can ruin your day, especially if your name is Tom Paris.Note: There are facets of the episode of “Fair Haven” in this tale.





	

It’s Just a Saying

Tom Paris was hiding down the street as he spied on his best friend who was just about to lay a wet one on his latest crush, Maggie O’Halloran, a pretty hologram that Tom and Harry had created when he made Fairhaven. Little did the young ensign suspect what was going to happen next as leaned forward, his eyes partially closed...

“Moo!”

“Tom Paris you’re a dead man! I mean it, dead, you hear me…DEAD!” Harry shouted as Tom moved down the street to the exit as he held his side, the look on Harry’s face was priceless and totally worth a little friction between him and his best friend.

Tom just entered the hall, wiping his eyes from the moisture of almost laughing himself to death when he ran into his favorite First Officer, and seeing no one else was around, “Hey Babe, you want to play my hero?” he teased, still trying to compose himself from his latest prank.

Chakotay stopped as he was on his way to holodeck 3 to check up on a few crewmembers who were doing some training and stared at his new lover of six weeks, three days, two hours and eighteen minutes, but who was counting; and saw the state Tom was in and smirked. “Okay, what did you do and just how pissed off is Harry going to be?”

Tom knowing that Harry would soon be exiting, gathered up his lover by the arm and escorted him down the hall, “Let’s just say Harry will never look at a hamburger the same way again, and very, I’m going to need a place to lie low for a few…centuries, up to it?” Tom laughed, more tears streaking down his face.

The laughter was contagious as Chakotay grinned, knowing that when Tom calmed down enough to tell him what he did, he would be holding his own sides, plus he saw this as a golden opportunity, “I could be, depends on what’s in it for me?” he smirked lustfully as he stopped in front of the doors to holodeck 3.

Tom’s laughter settled as his eyes, still moist, shifted from amused to aroused in seconds flat, as he presses his body as close as he dared, being they were in the hall, and purred in Chakotay’s ear, “Everything.”

Chakotay shutters as the images that fill his mind at that one word seductively whispered in his ear, only his strong sense of duty pulls him back to the present as his now black eyes stare into stormy blue, “Chakotay seven, one, three,” he stated…his door code.

“I’ll be waiting,” Tom purrs, and seeing how he was affecting his new lover, decided to up the anti of today’s fun fest, with a quick grope, a lick to his ear, and then sashays off, knowing the exact state he just left his lover in.

Chakotay stood there, helpless, for if he moved it would be all over…his pants too, for he could be any harder, his erection pressing so hard against his uniform that if it were to grow anymore it would pop the seams, and what made it worse was that he knew, that Tom knew this. //If it’s the last thing I do, he’ll pay for this,// he thought as the doors to the holodeck opened, and the instructor stared at him, wondering why he didn’t move. //Yep, he’s going to pay!//

************

It was Tom’s day off and he wanted to make some special arrangements for his date for him and Chakotay tonight, since it had been a few day’s since he’d seen him. The idea of them making out in his 56 Chevy then shifting to the back seat for the final round up, while over looking the landscape of mars had been haunting his dreams for a few days and tonight it was going to come true.

He entered the room, his program running and came to a dead halt as he stared mortified at his beloved car…it was covered bumper to bumper in stickers. Slowly he moved forward, knowing this was Harry’s revenge and was trying his best to be a good sport about it. His eyes scanned over the many aphorisms, till one in particular caught his eye…

Vegetarian, Indian word for lousy hunter!]

He stared at this for a moment and then busted up laughing almost as hard as the day he turned Maggie into a cow. //Oooh, this is going to be a good one,// he thought as his devious brain jumped into high gear, he almost felt sorry for Chakotay…almost.

************

Chakotay had gathered his tray and took a seat by the window, hoping to get a few reports read so he would not have to tend to them tonight, tonight he had date number 29, but who was counting. He settled into his routine of absently eating while reading when he heard a soft noise and looked up to see the star of all his fantasies, sleeping and waking, now sitting before him. “Tom?” he said in a bit of surprise, for the young nymph has informed him that they would not be seeing each other till tonight.

Tom’s eyes glowed with mischief as he stared at his lover and his meal, “I read an interesting bit of information and I was just wondering…if it applied to you and your tribe?” he asked, his smile wide, just barely containing his amusement.

Chakotay arched a brow looking puzzled, “Okay…what?” he inquired, getting the feeling that he was just about to be on the receiving end of another of Tom’s sense of humor by the look in his bright gleaming eyes.

“Oh, only that Vegetarian was an Indian word for a lousy hunter,” he quipped, chuckling as he said it.

Chakotay not nearly as amused as his lover, looked at him strangely, “And just where did you read such a…foolish bit of nonsense as that?”

“Oh, just something I ran across,” he smirked. “So…is it true…are you a lousy hunter, is that why you went veggie because they couldn’t get away?” he laughed, covering his mouth, trying to control the uncontrollable laugh that was now escaping his lips.

“Funny, Tom…very funny,” Chakotay smirked, trying to be a good sport about this. He thought it wise to change the subject before Tom continued on this road of idiocy and land them both in a cold shower tonight. “Is everything set for our date tonight?” he inquired.

“Oh yeah, though I had to change my plans, I was going to take us fishing, but I wanted us to eat tonight, and I’m not into seaweed,” Tom jested, achieving another level of his current high at the fun he was having, under the misconception that Chakotay was coming along for the ride as well.

Using the last bit of will power he had, Chakotay placed down his fork, deciding to forgo lunch in the mess hall, and finish his work in his office, for if he didn’t leave now, Tom was going to be in a for a rude awaking, and he valued their new relationship too much to let that happen…now. “Well, I look forward to whatever you have planned and I’ll see you tonight, 21:00 hrs sharp,” he said, as he stood, not even giving Tom a chance to reply as he placed a chase kiss on his cheek and beat feet out of mess hall and away from a very un-witty Tom Paris.

Tom watched his lover go, seeing the look in his lover’s eye and totally mistook it as good sign, not really seeing the thin ice he was currently treading, as his mind decided that to take this to a whole new level.<br /

************

It was getting late and Chakotay was feeling hungry since he didn’t get lunch, thanks to Tom’s big mouth and the foolish prattle the young temptress passed off as good humor; it was…to Tom anyway. He still had a couple more hours till he could leave and go get changed for his date tonight, and the thought of holding that sensuous viral body tightly to his own, made him more than willing to overlook this afternoons ‘Tom-foolery’; he chuckled at his own pun just as his door chimed.

“Enter.”

Gerron Tem entered his office a tray in tow, “Sorry to disturb you, Commander, but Tom asked me to bring this to you. He said he was concerned that you may be hungry since you didn’t eat much at lunch time,” he smile, touched that the young pilot thought so highly of his Captain.

“Thanks, Tem, just put it there,” he pointed to a place on his desk, and then watched the young man leave. He got a goofy look on his face as he was moved by Tom’s tender gesture, //must be his way of making up for this afternoon,// he mused as he lifted the lid to see what Tom sent him to eat…

“You little bastard,” he growled as he stared at the plate that currently held a cage made out of pretzel sticks, with a tiny carrot inside that was sporting tiny eyes and wide open mouth, with a tooth pick sign that read, ‘Oh great hunter, please don’t eat me!’

He felt the heat of flush rise in his face as he stared at the prank on his plate, though his eyes were not focused on what was there, but who sent it too him. He though about confronting Tom on this, but then his anger cooled as his lips up turned, and the most devilish, wicked smile that ever was, crossed his face…Tom Paris was just about to meet his match.

“Tom wants to know if I can hunt…I’ll just have to show him first hand.”

************

Tom decided to get things started for their date tonight, since Chakotay was due to arrive in fifteen minutes. He started the set program for tonight, and entered the holodeck. He saw in the distance his car and the setting he had programmed, as the hiss of the doors echoed behind him.

the Computer started. 

Tom whirled around at the doors, for he didn’t ask for a privacy lock and this startled him. “Computer, disengage lock?” he ordered, but the Computer ignored him. Just then the environments altered from his Mars program to a Jungle setting, and right before him, tacked on a tree was a note:

My Dearest Prey,

Since you are so adamant in knowing my hunting abilities, believing them nil, I’m challenging you here and now. You have five minutes to start hiding from the time it takes you to read this note, then I will hunt you down. Just encase you were thinking of making it easy on me, consider this, if I catch you with in one hour, the time this simulation will run, you will forfeit the helm for one month to serve in sick bay; if on the other hand you manage to avoid me for the entire time you will win the privilege of using the cuffs on me that you’ve been begging me these past seven weeks, two day, ten hours and eight minutes plus, (but who’s counting).

Chakotay.

Tom wanted to chuckle, but as if my magic, the moment he finished reading the note vanished, and he knew this was for real. Tom snickered //He wants to play…cool, too bad he’s going up against San Francisco’s best hide and seeker there was.// he mused. Knowing his time was limited he dashed off into the brush and into the trees, for he wasn’t going to take any chances and leave footprints, just incase the big man could actually track.

************

Tom continued to step lively as he continued to move quietly along, sure that he had this bet in the bag, since he didn’t see or hear hide nor hair of his lover anywhere and twenty minutes had passed by his reckoning. He took another step when all of a sudden he found himself upside down and swinging by his left ankle.

“What the hell?” he shouted. He was very startled by this new development.

“Consider yourself caught, Paris,” Chakotay growled, a feral smile on his lips and in his eyes, as he stepped from behind a large tree, dressed to kill in his Maquis leathers, looking every bit the mystic warrior his reputation painted him to be.

“Fuck!” Paris said in a half ass defeated tone, nightmarish visions of sickbay crossed his mind.

Chakotay laughed as he helped his lover down to the ground, but still not releasing his hold, “Don’t worry, baby, I was only joking about sickbay,” he chuckled, preparing for his next move.

“Really?” Tom asked hopefully, then quickly process that this was all just a joke, his Warrior proving that he not only could take a joke but could play one too. He laughed, “Funny, honey,” he chuckled, glad it was all over…or so he thought.

“I’m glad you like my sense of humor,” Chakotay quipped as he freed Tom’s ankle, having the young man on his back, just where he wanted him. He then slowly crawled up the firm slim body, “But we’re not done here…” he purred, “I haven’t collected my prize.”

Tom saw the lust and a hint of something else, but was too caught up in the lust to give a damn about the else. “Your right…you win…take me,” he sighed in anticipation for what was going to happen.

“Oh, I will,” Chakotay purred again, as he lowered the zipper on Tom’s tight black jeans, releasing his now partially aroused cock. “In fact, I plan on making this a night you’re never going to forget, baby, you just wait and see,” he leered, as his tongue flicked out and stuck the tip of his lover’s erection.

Tom only moaned, not only at the sensation of the hot moist tongue touching his aching need, but the promise made. Then he could think no more as fiery wetness surrounded his hard shaft, quickly bringing him to the brink, and skillfully keeping him there, not allowing him the release his body was now demanding.

“Please, baby, please,” he begged, believing from past experiences with this man that Chakotay would ask him what he needed and he was more than ready to tell him. However, the question never came as a cool breeze caressed his burning cock, that lead him to opening his eyes and seeing Chakotay staring down at him, wiping his mouth, a shit-eating-grin on his face.

“Lousy hunter, huh?” he said with a self-satisfied grin as he stood up and adjusted his leathers, then turned and left, exiting out the holodeck doors, laughing his ass off. He wasn’t even a foot away from the door when he heard Tom’s shout…

“Harry you are such a dead man!”

**Author's Note:**

> “Vegetarian: Indian word for lousy hunter”, is an actual bumper sticker we spotted that inspired this story…so you only have them to blame for this…not us.


End file.
